


Handcuffs

by queenofallthingsnasty2015



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: A big GSD, F/F, Female Reader, Love at first sight?, Masturbation, Maybe not for reader, Multiple Orgasms, NSFW, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Obsession, Reader is a sweet heart, Rookie officer reader, Story jumps around sorry about that, Tina has a dog, Tina is conflicted but her love for you overrides that, Tina is obsessed, Tw bruising, Tw marking, Vaginal Fingering, Yandere Tina Chen, f/f - Freeform, non-con kissing, tw being held captive, tw biting, tw kidnapping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:54:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24156952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenofallthingsnasty2015/pseuds/queenofallthingsnasty2015
Summary: Summary: You’re a rookie cop who recently joined the DPD. To most people that worked there you were just another, bright eyed, optimistic woman hoping to change the world for the better. Because of that you were willing to do whatever it took to get the job done, while also doing everything you could to please your superiors. Stay late to do paper work? Check. Fetch Coffee? No problem! Rush head first into danger without thinking? Probably not your best idea but that action alone catches the eye of a certain someone who truly begins to see you...Someone who sees the terrified woman behind the friendly face and cheerful demeanor. Someone sees that despite everything you’re doing you’re someone that needs to be cherished, to be protected. And eventually after watching you for so long comes to realize...That they are willing to do everything in their power to make sure you’re safe...and to claim you as their very own whether to you want to or not...You will be theirs...
Relationships: Tina Chen/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23
Collections: Queenies_DBH_Yandere_Corner





	Handcuffs

**Author's Note:**

> Authors Note- Okay! Here I am back again with yet another Yandere story to add to the mix. This time featuring Tina Chen. Because she doesn’t get nearly enough love...mainly because she’s only in like one of two scenes and such, but that’s never stopped me before. As you know my Yandere fanfics usually feature such stuff like stalking, unhealthy obsession over our poor reader, kidnapping, keeping the reader captive. Followed by sexual themes such as masturbation and non-con oral sex. If you’re not bothered by any of this then read on and I hope you enjoy.

Today was your first day, excitement filled your chest as you made your way to the front doors of the DPD. A smile gracing your lips as you stepped through those doors as you always dreamed of doing. And now you dream had come true, you were now a proud member of the DPD after all that hard work and training you were here. 

Smile widening you entered the office, eyes scanning the bull pen, noting several officers milling about, some were at their desks typing away at their computers. Others were chatting with fellow officers about something or other. And as much as you wanted to go around and introduce yourself to them you knew you needed to head directly to Captain Fowler`s office.

Wasting not one more moment you made a beeline towards it, noting the man sitting at his desk behind the glass. Dark eyes glued one something he was reading when you walked in. 

* * *

“Hello, who is _that?_ ” Tina asked, her eyes tracking you as you made your way towards the office, her eyes scanning your slender frame, the corner of her mouth turning upwards as you looked you over. 

“That is the new whipping girl.” Gavin supplied, following Tina’s gaze, a smirk on his face. “Another newbie fresh from the academy.”

Tina turned to look at him, noting the smirk on his lips. Typical Gavin he always enjoyed torturing the newbies. And she always loved to watch them jump hoops for him, not realizing that doing so wouldn’t get them anything but worn out. Thankfully most of them got wise to Gavin’s ways and immediately stopped. But, Tina found herself fixated on you.

Her eyes roving over your body, the corner of her mouth turning upwards as Gavin turned to face her. Noticing how fixated she was on you. “But something tells me you’ll take a liking to her, and want me to lay off.” He commented.

“Huh?” Tina murmured, turning to face him, confusion etched on her face as she managed to tear her gaze away from you.

Gavin’s smile grew into that all too familiar shit-eating grin she knew too well. He was up to his usual crap.

“Gav, I don’t know what idea you’ve conjured in that pea-sized cluster of cells you call a brain, but whatever it is it’s not like that...” She said, moving to sit across from him, looking down at her neglected cup of coffee.

“Right, like you weren’t undressing her with your eyes right now.” Gavin retorted, moving to sit across from her.

“I wasn’t.” Tina said.

“You were so don’t lie to me. The only time you ever show interest in anyone was if they’re A) A woman, or B) attractive as well as female. I know you, you can’t lie to me.” Gavin said.

Sighing Tina shook her head, there was no point in arguing with him once he had his mind set on something there was no point in arguing with him about it, so she didn’t, besides though she would never admit it, he was kind of right. Taking a sip of her coffee she found her gaze searching for you, eyes lighting up when she saw you leave Fowler’s office, that same bright smile on your face as you moved through the bullpen towards a vacant desk. Her heart fluttering as she continued to watch you.

*A Few Months Later*

You sighed as you were finally, _finally_ able to sit down and relax for the briefest of moments, running a hand through your hair exhaustion gripping you as you leaned back in your seat, your head falling back, eyes closed. You knew that things weren’t going to be fast-paced and exciting, but still aside from patrol, filing reports, and getting coffee for Detective Reed you were exhausted. 

But...this was what you had worked for so you really couldn’t complain. 

“You look exhausted.” A low, sultry voice spoke, jerking you from your thoughts, straightening you saw Tina standing at the front of your desk, a steaming cup of coffee in her hands, which she wordlessly placed in front of you a soft smile on her lips as she looked down at you.

“ I am.” You said, a soft smile on your lips as you take a sip of the coffee, warmth washing over you, a soft sigh escaping your lips. “It’s been non-stop since I started today.” You told her.

Tina smiled as she looked down at you, watching as you brushed a stray strand of hair, she ached to do that for you, to feel your skin beneath your finger tips, to brush her thumb across your bottom lip as she leaned in to kiss you- 

“Was there something you needed?” You asked, jerking her from her thoughts. Oh, yes there was something Tina wanted, and as time went on she found herself slowly growing more and more fixated to you. 

She had thought she would have gotten over her little _crush_ as Gavin liked to call it on you with time. But that was not the case, as time went on she found herself growing more and more obsessed with you. Finding herself watching you whenever she could, and sometimes she would find herself daydreaming of finally getting the courage to ask you out, and you saying yes.

To more intimate thoughts, ones where she pictured you on your back, a sultry look in your eyes as you looked up at her, as you tangled your fingers in her hair, pulling her closer, eyes sliding shut as you press your lips to hers. Her hands sliding up your sides to cup your breasts as she pulls away. A string of saliva trailing from your lips-

“Officer Chen?”

Your voice cuts through her thoughts, making her start, cheeks flaring red when she realizes that she had been caught daydreaming while standing at your desk. How embarrassing.

“Oh, uh, sorry.” She said, mentally kicking herself. She was usually more in control of her thoughts, but something about you, just talking to you, looking at you she couldn’t help herself.

“Was there something you needed?” You asked, sounding unsure.

“Oh, uh, I-I was wondering if you would like to go for coffee sometime, maybe after work?” she asked, sounding hopeful.

You gave her a sympathetic look as you turned to the mountain of paper work you had to do before you even _thought_ about going home. “Sorry, I wish I could but I need to get these all done before I call it a night, take a rain check?” you asked.

In which Tina nodded understandably, disappointment forming in her chest at your rejection. Forcing a smile to her face she walked away, making her away towards where a grinning Gavin Reed sat, having watched the display.

Sighing Tina plopped herself down beside him, trying to ignore the shit-eating look on his face, but Tina was too busy watching you...

*That Very Same Night.*

This was getting out of hand Tina thought as she dragged herself through the door to her house, her German Shepard Max trotting through the living room to greet her. Tongue lolling out as she gave him a pat on the head. Tina had never felt like this before, about you. Sure, she had her fair share of crushes and attractions over the years, but they’ve always ebbed with time. But you, you were different. No matter how hard she tried you always seemed to invade her thoughts, it almost made things impossible for her.

Images of you running through her mind even as she eased herself onto the edge of her bed, kicking off her boots she slowly pulled her shirt over her head, followed by her jeans her thoughts, by no surprise going back to you, she wondered what your night time routine was like?

Did yours end your night with a long, hot, steamy shower? Letting the water cascade down your body, your hands tangling in your hair, your eyes shut tightly. Tina sighed, no use fighting it now, flopping back on the bed she let her eyes slide closed, allowing herself to picture herself in that shower with you, her hands sliding down your arms, lips trailing down your neck, leaving hickies and bite marks in her wake. 

Tina’s names on your lips as she continued to kiss down your chest, catching a soft pink nipple between her teeth, her pussy quivering upon hearing her name on those soft pink lips. Not realizing it she had slipped her hands down the front of her panties, fingers slipping through her slick folds, thumb brushing against her clit, eliciting a gasp from her as she continued on with her dream. 

Imagining having you pressed up against the shower wall, as Tina’s fingers slip between your folds, your back arching as she slips two fingers inside of you, your cheeks flushed pink as she begins to finger fuck you, her name, like a mantra spilling past your lips as you grip her shoulders. Finger nails digging into her skin as she makes you cum. Your cunt clenching around her as she finds that sweet spot inside and presses up against it.

Pulling another orgasm from you she buries her face in the crook of your neck, whispered ‘I love you’s’ spilling from her own lips as she feels her own orgasm creep up on her. Her fingers working quickly to push her over the edge, her eyes snapping open, staring up at the plain white ceiling of her home as she comes. Her juices trickling down her thighs as she reluctantly pulls her fingers from her sopping wet cunt.

Looking at her fingers she slowly slipped them into her mouth, wishing that it was your juices she was tasting, pulling her now clean fingers from her mouth she went through the motions of getting dressed in her night clothes before getting up from her bed. Noting the wet stain on her bed before moving to the kitchen to grab a few pieces of cold pizza, and to fill Max’s food and water bowl before getting comfortable on her couch to watch some TV for going to bed. 

Trying in vain to push thoughts of you from her mind as she as did so. But despite how hard she tried you would not leave her mind. It was then Tina came to a conclusion, one she never thought she would have. One she knew she shouldn’t entertain but she couldn’t stop herself. Placing the empty plate down she realized, that until you were hers she would never be able to forget you, or push these thoughts from her head. She knew she had to have you, and despite everything she knew was wrong she was going to stop at nothing to have you, whether you wanted to be hers or not. The question was...how would she get you? 

Worrying at her bottom lip she wracked her brain for ideas well into the night before she finally dragged herself to bed, hoping that an idea would come to her in the morning, a smile creeping to her lips as she felt Max move to sleep beside her. Giving him a scratch behind the ears she drifted off to sleep.

*A Few Days Later.*

However, coming up with an idea to get you was far harder than Tina had initially thought. That is until today, when the DPD gets a call about a hostage situation at a nearby bank, Tina watched as your eyes lit up when Officer Chris Miller ordered you to come with him.

No, Tina felt panic grip her as she watched you head towards the patrol car you shared with Chris. It was too dangerous, you were going to get hurt, killed, didn’t anyone realize that?! Biting down on her bottom lip she got in her own patrol car and followed your car down the street, sirens blaring, heart thundering, this was going to be bad. She just knew it...

Coming to a stop at the bank Tina cursed as gunfire erupted all around her, shooting out one of her headlights as well as her right front tire. And that was not the worst of it, aside from the gunfire she could hear someone calling for help, peeking around the corner she saw the uniform clad form of an officer that lay bleeding in front of the doors that lead to the bank. Great, just great that’s exactly what she needed. Gritting her teeth Tina looked around, trying to note how many assailants when-

“Y/N! What are you doing?” She heard Hank yell, Tina’s heart seemed to stop, turn to you she felt her blood run cold when she saw you racing towards where the injured cop was, firing at the robbers as you did so until you came to where the cop lay. 

Gritting your teeth the others watched as you dragged the cop out of danger, nearly getting shot yourself as you did so. Ducking behind a car you released the breath you hadn’t realized you had been holding once the two of your were out of danger. Swiping a hand across your forehead you peered over the top of it and returned gunfire, never seeming to notice that you were being watched.

That was it, Tina thought anger swelling in her heart as she looked to you, dark eyes narrowed as she bit down on her bottom lip. Blood trickling down her chin. You were careless, you were willing to throw your life away too easily, and Tina couldn’t have that. From now on she was going to make sure you were safe, especially when you turned around and she saw the barely contained fear shining in your eyes. The reality of what you had done finally hitting you. You were careless, and your were scared...But don’t worry Tina thought. A dark look in her eyes as she watched you climb into Chris’ patrol car. 

Once you were hers you would never have to be afraid again, you would be safe...

Thankfully despite this things were looking up for Tina. You, despite being the diligent workaholic had agreed to go out for drinks with her and Gavin, you would be hers by the time this night was over. Smiling to herself, she turned away and disappeared an idea forming in her head, heart thundering in her chest...

* * *

This was going better than she had originally thought. Tina thought as she peered at you from her rear-view mirror, a tired sigh escaping your lips, your cheeks tinted a bright pink from the numerous glasses of whiskey you had drank while you were out with Gavin and her. Never had she thought this would go so well, and to think you had ignorantly thought that Tina was driving you home, well... she was driving you home. To her home that is. Tina’s heart beating against her rib cage, to think things would go this easily. She half expected she would have to fight with you, but no all she had to do was wait until you were too shit-faced to walk, and she simply played the concerned friend.

Pulling into the drive way of her house she grunted as she struggled to pick you up. You were heavier than you looked, struggling to get you up the stairs she unlocked the door, greeting Max as she always did before heading to her bedroom. Grunting she dropped you unceremoniously onto the bed before wiping the sweat from her face.

Taking a moment to look down at you she smiled as she went about the business of striping you of your clothes, seeing that you were more beautiful than she could ever imagine, her fingers trailing across your right breast, fingers brushing against a nipple before she went about undressing you further. Slowly becoming wet as her fingers brushed against the closely shaven hairs that brushed the edges of your cunt, smiling as she elicits a gasp from you as she does so. God, she can’t wait to have you. To have you crying out her name as she buries her face in that sweet pussy.

A low groan jerks her from her thoughts, you’ll wake soon, she needs to get you ready. Removing the last of your clothes she reaches for her handcuffs, the last thing she wanted was you running off. Handcuffing your wrists to the headboard she smiles in satisfaction. Seeing that your were situated Tina goes about the business of taking a shower and getting out of her uniform. After all, the last thing she wanted was to be with you all sweaty and gross.

Cold. That was the first thing you registered when you slowly began to rouse was the cold. Groaning, you tried to grab for the blankets you no doubt kicked off in your sleep, when, snapping your eyes open you realized you couldn’t move your arms. Blinking a few times you found yourself staring up at the unfamiliar ceiling, to the handcuffs around your wrists, to your lack of clothes. 

Fear gripped your heart. What was going on? Where were you? What was happening, had you been kidnapped, maybe by someone you had supposedly wronged in the past? And therefore had kidnapped you to get their revenge on you? All these thoughts ran through your mind as you looked around. Noting the German Shepard dog sleeping in the door way to the room you were kept in. Its ears perking up when it heard the handcuffs clink against the headboard, alerting it that you were awake.

Letting out a bark the dog looked over its shoulder. No doubt alerting its owner that you were awake, and ready to suffer whatever horrible fate bestowed upon you.

“I see that you’re awake.” An all too familiar voice spoke, making you look towards the doorway, confusion gripped you when you saw Tina Chen standing there, leaning against the doorway, clad in only a overly large flannel shirt. A glass of water in her hands, a smile on her lips.

Watching as she stalked towards you, you watched as she gently undid the handcuffs and helped you sit up, seeming unaware of your nudity. Ignoring your attempts to cover yourself she handed you the glass of water along with a few non-descript pills.

“Here.” She said, ignoring the look of confusion on your face as you looked around. How did you get here? Did you get too drunk and have Tina drive you to her home?

“Did you...” You started, your throat feeling dry. Grimacing you took the glass of water and the pills with a with quiet thanks before taking a big gulp. “Did you take me to your place when I got a little too plastered?” you asked.

Tina nodded.

You opened your mouth to thank her, when she held up a hand, silencing you. “But, you’re not going home.”

Now you were more confused than before. Brow furrowed you looked to the older woman, there was something unreadable in her eyes. Something that sent a chill down your spine.

“What do you mean?” you asked, your voice a mere whisper, watching as she picked up the handcuffs once more you cried out as her gripped your wrists a little too tightly, your eyes widening when you realized what she was doing.

“Tina, Tina, stop what are you doing?” you cried out, struggling to get free, managing to pull one of your wrists free you struggled to push her off, but she was much stronger than you.

“You put yourself in danger today.” Tina muttered, more to herself than to you. Ignoring your pleas, ignoring the fear in your voice as you tried you pull your hands free of the cuffs once more. “You ran head first without thinking, and because of that I have to protect you, keep you safe, even from yourself.” She said, turning t look at you. 

Her gaze softening as she looked down at you.

“K-keep me safe. I-I don’t need you to keep me safe-”

“Yes, you do.” Tina snapped, placing a firm hand on your jaw, forcing you to look at her. “You have no idea how much you mean to me, and for you to so carelessly throw your life away.”

“I...you...” You panted, having exhausted yourself in your struggles.

“I have feelings for you, but you know that.” Tina said, letting go of your jaw, and sitting back, her eyes never leaving yours.

You shook your head. This was preposterous! All of this because she _thought_ she was in love with you? Chuckling you shook your head, you must still be asleep, this had to be a weird, alcohol induced dream, or something. There was no way you were being held captive by one of your colleges this was too weird. 

A look of anger fell over Tina’s face. You were laughing. You were laughing at _her!_ What? Were her feelings a joke to you? Well then she would just have to show you, show you just how much you meant to her. Feeling herself getting wetter she slowly unbuttoned her shirt, leaving her clad in her lacey black underwear, crawling onto the bed she moved to crawl over you, taking note of the confusion in your eyes when you stopped laughing.

“Tina, stop what are you- Mmmph!” Your words were cut off, as she pressed her lips firmly to yours. Her tongue pushing past your lips to explore your mouth. Grunting you jerked your face away, eyes narrowed. “Get off me!” Tina smiled, lips trailing down your cheek, your words falling on deaf ears. 

“Get off of me before I hurt you!.” You growled, bucking and thrashing around, trying to do everything you could to throw her off.

Now it was Tina’s turn to laugh as she straddled your waist. You were just so cute being so angry, but that only spurred Tina on. Her hands trailed down your body, stopping at your tits, her right hand toying with your nipple as she took the other one in her mouth, tongue flicking over the soft, pink nub. As much as you tried to play hard to get, to hide that you were enjoying it she heard the small moans spilling past your lips, as you bit down on your bottom lip.

Your eyes screwed shut, as small jolts of pleasure shot through your body, and much to your embarrassment you felt yourself growing wetter and wetter at her touch. Your cheeks flushing a deep red as you squeezed your legs together, the movement drawing Tina’s attention. Pulling off of your breast she smirked at you before sliding down your body, placing kisses and bites as she did so. But not before biting down on your right hip, hard enough to make you cry out. 

Pulling back Tina smiled at her work, that would be a delightful reminder to you on who you belonged to. Moving further down, pushing your thighs apart until she got a perfect view of your pussy, giving a hum of approval she cast you another glance. Noting how you were looking away, your cheeks still flushed. To Tina you never looked more beautiful. Settling herself between your thighs she slipped two fingers between your slick folds, relishing the strangled moan you rewarded her with. 

Moving to your clit she felt a shit-eating grin begin to form on her face as you bucked your hips, jerking at the handcuffs as she slowly, painstakingly circled it with her thumb. Your legs shaking as she continued her ministrations, smalls gasps and whimpers echoed around her as she added her fingers to the mix, slowly pumping them in and out of your, your cunt tightening around her fingers as you came, a low moan echoing around the room. Your back arching, your hips bucking. Shame gripped you as you slowly came down from your high. 

A thin sheet of sweat formed on your body, your chest heaving with exertion. But still...Tina wanted more. Biting down on the inside of your thigh she made sure that she would leave another mark on you before this night was over. Slipping her fingers inside you once more she felt you clench around her as she finger fucked you, her thumb circling that tight bundle of nerves. Making you thrash around, who knew you were so sensitive?

Smiling to herself she slipped another finger in, stretching you out further. Keeping her eyes glued on you she slowly pulled another orgasm from you, once again soaking her fingers in your fluids. All while tears spilled down your cheeks, shame gripping you, hate burning in your chest. Hate for the woman who was using you like this. Who had betrayed your trust and now held you captive in her house.

Feeling her pull her fingers from your pussy you breathed a sigh of relief. It was over, wasn’t it? However before you could dwell on that thought any further you felt her tongue slip between your folds, her hands gripping your thighs tight enough to leave bruises afterwards. Whimpering you felt your legs trembling as her lips closed in on the over sensitive bundle of nerves. Would she ever be satisfied?

Squeezing your eyes closed you wished you were anywhere but right here, wishing that you had listened to your father and had taken something else, studied something else other than being a police officer. God, how you had wished you had listened to him...

Tina moaned against your cunt as she ate you out like a woman starved, her tongue lapping at your juices, her eyes sliding shut as she relished the taste, you were better than she had imagined. Pushing her tongue into your sex she smiled as you cried out once more, hips bucking as you came again as she eagerly lapped at your sex, waiting for you to come off your high before reluctantly pulling away from your pussy.

Moving to lay beside you Tina looked to you, smiling gently she brushed away your tears as she moved to kiss you, letting you taste yourself on her lips, before pulling away.

Running her fingers through your hair she rolled off of you to lay beside you. Whispering her love for you as she slowly drifted off to sleep, a small smile on her lips as she held you close. Finally you were hers... forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Authors Note- Apparently there are a lot of firsts for ol' Queenie since this is my first F/F smutfic I've ever written. Never less I hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Have a good day and stay safe.


End file.
